1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of probe storage devices and, more particularly, to a semiconductor probe storage device having a multi-layer media support table.
2. Description of Background
Parallel probe-based data-storage systems are currently being developed for future data-storage applications. A parallel probe-based system employs a large array of atomic-force microscope probes that read, write and erase data on a storage medium carried by an X/Y scanning system. The atomic-force microscope probes enable very high storage densities to be achieved. Moreover, by operating the array of probes in parallel, high data transfer rates are also achievable. The high storage capacity, combined with rapid transfer rates, enables the storage system to be built into a small package that is ideal for mobile storage applications.
Mobile storage systems present a variety of engineering challenges. First, mobile storage systems must be robust against vibration and shock. Second, mobile storage systems must be capable of operating on a restricted power budget. A mobile probe based storage system should be capable of maintaining sub-nanometer tracking performance while being subjected to mechanical shocks that create accelerations that approach 10's of g's. However, making a mechanical device more robust, i.e., capable of withstanding high accelerations, typically requires making components stiffer. By making the components stiffer, power consumption for certain components, e.g., actuators, will increase thereby rendering the device less desirable for mobile applications. In addition, a conventional vibration isolation structure limits the overall size of media capable of being incorporated into existing scanner chips. At present, media support surfaces must have an area that is identical or smaller than an associated suspension system in order to maintain vibration isolation.